Down by the riverside
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: What happens when Koga and Shippo meet down by the riverside, placed several years after series. slash
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this is going to be my first Koga / Shippo fic, so everyone please bear with me... I usually don't do stories that focus on either so... this is really much different. This fic is yaoi and slash if you haven't already figured that out... it is also set a few years from where the actual Inuyasha group are at the moment, and bear with me... there may even be slight AU... okay disclaimer- what do you think? on the with story..._

Chapter 1

The sun was high in the sky, shining down on the red headed boy as he made his way down the dirt path. His long hair was pulled back, away from his face, and held high in a ponytail. He sniffed the air for a brief moment, just long enough to catch the faint, alluring scent of water drifting lazily through the air. He followed the scent, coming upon a small brook that trickled a fair amount of water across his path. He bent down, kneeling on the dusty ground, and splashed his hot face with the cooling liquid. Sighing as he felt layers of grime being wiped from his skin.

Cupping his hands just beneath the surface, he brought them up and began to suckle the water that didn't trickle between his tightly clenched fingers. He repeated the action until his thirst was reasonably quenched. He sat back on his butt, calves at his sides. His eyes drifted closed even as he took a deep breath and blocked his sense from the rest of the world for a vague moment. He cleared his mind, letting the hot sun beat down on him and the gurgling brook sweep past him.

"So, who is this lovely lady?" a familiar deep voice spoke unnervingly close to his ear, opening his eyes to be met by dark blue orbs.

"What lovely lady?" another man stood by the blue eyed man.

"This beautiful specimen before me," he reached out and caressed the boy's cheek, before leaning in to kiss him.

"Don't be so chauvinistic, you ill bred wolf," his own deepening voice rumbled past his cherry lips, moving away from the advancing wolf demon.

"Oh, now don't be coy, beautiful," he stopped after a moment and stared back down at the young man at his feet. "Male or female you are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, how is it that we have never met before?" the wolf wiggled his eyebrows as he took the boy's hand in both of his own.

"We have you baka," he jerked his own hand back and cradled it at his chest with a small growl.

"We have? I would be almost certain I would remember such a beauty had I seen it, I do believe you may be wrong," his dark hair flowed over one shoulder from his own ponytail, a wayward claw stroking down the youth's bare arm.

"Back off you weirdo," he said the words, but the touch was soothing to his nerve wracked system.

"Fine, if I know you then prove it," the wolf demon finally sat back on his haunches, a mere foot in front of the disgruntled youth.

"Inuyasha," he spoke, as if that would solve everything, unfortunately he had not counted on the wolf demon's confused expression.

"What does old flea bag have to do with anything?" the wolf raised one smoky eyebrow.

"Besides the fact that I traveled with him for a good seven or eight years?" the boy shook his head, staring up at the wolf demon through shaggy red bangs, appealing for all his frustration.

"Yeah, well I never saw you and I fought with the guy almost once a week so explain that one," the man smirked smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You did, don't you remember that little red headed fox cub?" the boy sighed, the wolf's face remained clouded with confusion.

"Shippo, what's he got to do with anything? He was a short little squirt, what are you- his long lost brother or something?" the wolf looked at the boy in a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"I am Shippo, you dumb ass," the boy ground out the words around a frustrated growl.

"Stop pulling my leg," the wolf demon turned vicious at the thought of being played by the beautifully handsome boy.

"I'm not, you know we fox demons do eventually grow up right? Well I'm almost full grown so, I'm not longer a foot and a half high, its expected," he rolled his eyes, standing from where he had been sitting.

"So you're Shippo?" Koga looked up at him through his bangs, an unconsciously alluring look that made Shippo catch his breath.

"Yes, finally you get it," Shippo sighed a little breathlessly, looking everywhere but at the disgruntled wolf.

"Well, how long has it been?" Koga pulled his knee to his chest and rested his chin on the limbs.

"A year since I left them," Shippo grimaced looking down at the ground again.

"Why did you leave?" Koga asked softly, almost like he cared.

"Well with Kagome with child and Sango taking care of her first born I figured it was about time I learned to take care of myself as all youkai must eventually. With Naraku retreating in fear, I couldn't think of any reason why they would need a youkai," Shippo gestured into the air listlessly.

"I understand, as they found their own mates you were left alone. In a group of five, when pairs are found there is always someone left over no matter how you position it," Koga sighed, moving so his forehead instead was laying against his crossed arms.

"That and watching them with the small ones gave me the urge to go out and have some of my own. But in order to do that I would have to find a mate," Shippo grinned, a dainty blush spreading across his features.

"You want kits, eh?" Koga looked up to smirk at the boy, a hand absently playing with his leg protectors.

"Yes," he breathed out, dropping his head in shame.

"So you don't really fancy women then?" Shippo winced as the wolf smacked the nail on the head.

"No, not really," Shippo shrugged slightly. "I must be going," he turned to leave.

"Why don't you travel with us?" Koga asked nonchalantly.

"Perhaps, where is it that you head?" Shippo paused in his tracks.

"Back to our homes," Koga stood soundlessly behind him, coming to stand directly behind him.

"Why would I want-" he cut off with a loud gasp as warm lips pressed against his bare neck, grasping the man behind him.

"For this," Koga answered the half finished question, moving the boy's slender hips back to meet his.

He basked in the sensual moan produced from the act. Shippo turned in his firm grip to press himself against the wolf, tail encircling them both. Koga encircled him and pressed his urgent hands against the back of the kitsune's back.

"You're in heat aren't you?" Koga whispered as he nuzzled the shorter boy's cheek.

"W- what? Ho- how could y- you know tha- that?" Shippo gasped out, moving his lips against the tender skin of the wolf's neck.

"What do you mean, fox?" Koga murmured as he nipped at the boy's ear, sending shudders through his slender body.

"Only a potential mate should be able to sense that," the kitsune explained after a few deep breathes.

"I'm sorry?" Koga asked as he pressed the boy to the ground, then spreading himself over the boy.

"Just fuck me," Shippo moaned, the raging emotions overriding his intelligence.

"I think I might just do that," Koga ground out as he removed their clothes, a tedious task that must be done.

"Hurry, I need you..." Shippo moaned out as he arched up against the other naked body.

Koga reached between them, slipping his fingers between the kitsune's firm butt and pushed one digit into the hot space. He moved it in and out, knowing it was slight uncomfortable for the boy. He added a second and scissored them to stretch the impossibly tight anal muscles. Then a third, a tight fit but nothing compared to what was coming. He moved away from the whimpering fox for a moment and took a handful of warm spring water to splash upon his manhood as a makeshift lubricant. He hurried back to the wriggling redhead and quickly plunged in.

The tempo he set was fierce and demanding, the lithe body beneath him arched into every touch, every motion, every kiss. He felt the end drawing near and found himself preparing the boy's neck for the mating sign, even as he felt the same being done to him. The end finally was upon them and two pairs of fangs buried in the others neck, drinking the blood that poured forth then licking it closed. Koga collapsed against his newly marked mate, cursing himself mentally.

Shippo groaned slightly, pushing at the weight against his chest. Koga complied and removed himself, the fox demon stood and began to dress once more. Koga watched in little more than shock as the kitsune readied to leave, all traces of what happened disappearing as he moved. He walked slowly the width of the path twice, wincing once as his sore muscles contorted. Finally he turned his back on the still stunned wolf and began to walk away.

Koga watched his retreating back for a moment and then jumped up and ran after the escaping kitsune. He grabbed his arms from behind, pulling him back against his chest. Shippo instantly went limp, moaning into his chest as Koga trailed his hands up and down the smaller man's back. Shippo whimpered loudly, pushing closer.

"You're still in heat, I can smell it. Don't try to walk away from me, you are my mate and shall act befitting of such," Koga whispered into his distressed mate's ear.

"You... You- tricked me," Shippo cried as tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes, then began to trickle over,

"Oh, if anyone tricked anyone, my dear kitsune, it was you deceiving me," Koga scoffed.

"No, I didn't. Now please unhand me, I promise not to leave," Shippo wiped at his traitorous eyes savagely, before pushing away from the wolf.

"You will make a very strong mate, have good and strong pups," Koga muttered almost to himself as he walked alongside the fox.

"Pups? You must be mistaken," the fox shook his head condescendingly at the wolf.

"I am a prince, you must bear some sort of offspring," Koga smiled over at the younger demon.

"I am not an onna, got it?" he growled at the other man, baring his fangs.

"But you are a youkai and all youkai can bear children, so good luck with childbirth, I heard it can be a bitch for men," Koga gave Shippo his best shit eating grin before turning and running full speed into the woods.

"Wait!" two panting wolfs came into the small clearing and reached towards the area in which the other demon had just disappeared. "Can't go any- farther," with that they fainted.

Shippo watched all of this in a mild cloud of confusement. One moment the wolf is telling him not to stray and then he's running off like there's no tomorrow. Shippo sighed and just continued on his way, in the opposite direction. He absently touched the mated mark on his neck, sighing as he let his head hang in shame.

Koga waited many days for his kitsune to catch up, he thought the fox had understood his words but the longer he waited the more worried he became. The youko still had not arrived seven days after he had made it back to his caves, Koga was determined to find him. He set off with a growl and no explanation for absence to his subjects. He had to find that boy.

Shippo traveled for six days, walking during the day and sleeping during the night. On the seventh morning he awakened to the sound of singing birds, he sighed as he stared up through a layer of foliage. He stood from where he had been resting and approaches the nearby stream, which ran cold from the mountain above. He stripped and cleansed his clothes, then stepped into the river himself, wiping the grime from his body. He stepped out as soon as he was done with the cleansing, waiting for his clothes to dry, which didn't take long as the sun beat down upon the ground.

Shippo entered the village soon afterwards and was greeted by a vivacious two year old who immediately threw herself into his arms, giggling. He smiled, folding his arms around her and holding her close. He was amazed she even remembered him, his gently placed a kiss on his head.

"Shiipo" she sang out jovially, bright eyes turned up to him.

"Yes, little one, it's me," he laughed as he finally let her go and stood back up.

"Mommy?" a little boy teetered into view, obviously following Lei.

"Hiiro, where are you running off to? You little rascal get back here," Inuyasha's voice came from around a corner and Shippo smiled as he turned the corner and made a complete three sixty.

"Kagome, Sango, there is some strange demon with our children!" he called out, even as two angry looking woman rounded the corner, murder in their eyes, Miroku followed timidly.

"I'll kill you," Sango threatened even as Kagome readied her bow, Shippo reminisced for a moment on how the two mothers had changed and matured.

"And here I thought I would be welcomed by my own companions," Shippo turned and looked off in the distance with a cocked head and a confused look.

"Companions?" Miroku managed, just as his daughter leapt towards Shippo once more.

"SHIIPO!" Kagome and Sango instantly froze, and the men had identical looks of shock on their faces.

"I thought you were a woman," Miroku stuttered, while Inuyasha just casually fell over in the classic anime stunned position.

"Well what a nice reception I received," he pouted at the other four and they all immediately melted, begging his forgiveness.

He chuckled good naturedly, then moved past them and farther into the village. Kagome took Lei from him and set the small girl back on the ground, kissing her head affectionately.

"Aunt Gome, why? Me want to stay with Shiipo so he can not leave," she muttered with tears in her eyes.

"He won't leave, I won't let him," Kagome promised, then glared up at Shippo, who amazingly was unaffected.

"You've changed a lot, Shippo," Miroku cleared his throat from behind him.

"He came of age," Sango calmly examined.

"And he's been marked," Inuyasha pointed to the mark on his neck.

"And exactly why did you leave without telling us and then run off and do these irresponsible things all on your own!" Kagome turned with blood red eyes that threatened murder, she lunged at him.

"Well, I just wanted to make a life of my own, I always planned on coming back," Shippo laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck self consciously.

"Well..." Kagome seemed to deflate. "Just don't do it again."

"So whose the lucky guy, or girl?" Miroku asked in a monotone voice.

"Explain to me why you put guy before girl," Sango turned to her husband.

"Simply because he's too beautiful to be with a weaker youkai, and males are commonly stronger. Don't get angry with us, humans are different than us. I mean look at you two, you're stronger than any humans we know, it just doesn't work that way for youkais. I bet you anything Sesshomaru is going to end up with another male, its just that beautiful male youkais have a tendency to end up being dominated in an all male relationship," Inuyasha responded carefully.

"Really, that's just delicious, so who is it, Shippo?" Kagome and Sango turned to him with one thing written clearly in their eyes, free gay porn.

"Shippo, you better hold it right there," a familiar voice called out from the surrounding woods.

"KOGA?" Inuyasha called out, then turned to stare at Shippo, who was looking at his feet in embarrassment and shame.

"Hey is that you mutt face? What do you want?" Koga asked as he walked quickly into the clearing, heading straight for a silent Shippo.

"What are you doing- oh!" Kagome began to ask when realization dawned.

"Shippo why did you leave like that, you could've been hurt. Are you sure you're not hurt," Shippo nodded his head silently. "Good," Koga answered savagely before backhanding the boy.

"Today I'm just receiving so many great receptions," Shippo muttered as his friends looked on in shock, even as Koga reached forward and kissed the handprint forming.

"I'm sorry, but I tried being nice. God, why does it hurt so much?" Koga laid his forehead against Shippo's, taking a deep shaky breath before moving in and kissing Shippo on the lips tenderly.

"So this is the missus then?" Miroku asked with humor in his voice, and found himself on the receiving end of Koga's fist, he barely dodged the appendage.

"Oh so you don't bottom, eh?" Kagome taunted slightly, giggling behind her hand and Koga turned to growl at her.

"Not around the children, you half witted imbecile," Shippo ground out as he grabbed Koga by his ponytail and proceeded to drag him from the village, then returned without him.

"What did you do to him?" Kagome questioned.

"Don't worry he'll wake up in just a couple of hours," Shippo wiped his hands on his pants, smiling tiredly.

"Well it's still pretty early, what do you want to do?" Inuyasha turned questioning eyes to the younger man.

"Baby-sit," all four parents looked relieved

"Go right ahead," Sango motioned at them.

"You have no idea how much I love you at this moment Shippo," Kagome threw her arms around Shippo's neck and kissed his cheek, much to Inuyasha's...amusement.

"Yeah I guess it is about high time that we got a little time to ourselves," Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, moving towards their small home.

"Well Lei, do you and Hiiro want to spend the day with Uncle Shippo?" Shippo bent down and grinned at the girl.

"Yaay!" the girl and the little boy danced clumsily together.

"Hmm... they never have that reaction to one of us keeping them," Kagome looked to the side, in an almost contemplative humor.

"Shiipo!" Lei threw herself at the man's legs, clutching them for dear life.

"I think the four of us will go on a picnic, or more like an all day outdoor excursion," Miroku considered the situation for a moment and then nodded.

As the four left the hut about half an hour later the sun was past its equinox in the sky, Shippo waved them off with a smile. He turned to the children and ushered them back in where he performed little fox tricks for them to laugh and play with. They giggled and played like that for quite a while, and it was tiring for all three of them. When yawns stretched the two little faces, Shippo decided it was high time for the little ones to sleep. He began to get them ready to be tucked into bed.

Koga drew himself up from the shrubs and glared at the surrounding area. He began to stalk from the woods, entering the village at a fast pace and with an angry face. He strode right up to the hut where he could smell Shippo's scent emanating the strongest from, then he froze in the door frame of the hut. Shippo was calmly putting two small children to bed and singing a little lullaby. Koga's anger left him in a great rush. He felt love moving into his body and he took a single step into the house. Shippo glanced up and he was caught in the mystic depths of green that so entranced him.

"Hello," he whispered, a little breathless.

"I'm sorry," Shippo's head fell in shame.

"Come here, my beautiful youko," Koga gathered Shippo in his arms, stroking his back therapeutically.

Shippo sighed and snuggled close, slowly slipping down so only his head rested on Koga's lap. Koga chuckled softly, letting his hand play in the thick crimson lengths. He began to slightly doze as he sat with his mate in his lap.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku came home after the sun had set and walked in on the scene. Koga laid snoozing against a wall with Shippo cushioning his head on his lap, and a single hand entwined in the red depths. Miroku couldn't help but smile when he caught the sight of their children sleeping close by as well. Kagome bit her lip to keep tears from flowing down her face. Sango seemed to be in about the same predicament as Kagome. Inuyasha watched it all with ill disguised happiness. Koga stirred as the others bustled around, even as they tried their hardest to be quiet.

"Oh you're back," Shippo yawned daintily from his lap, looking up at them with a sleep hazed smile before flopping over and falling back into a light slumber.

"Hello," Koga nodded to them from where he sat. "I'm sorry about the fuss earlier, I was just extremely angry at the time. Would you mind too much if Shippo and I boarded here for tonight?"

"Just tonight?" Kagome pouted.

"Well I kinda ran out on my clan without so much as an explanation, and I really have a few issues to settle there," Koga explained sadly.

"Well since you know that your mate is safe here and you know just how to reach him, why don't you let him stay here for while?" Sango and Kagome both turned pleading eyes on him as Miroku spoke.

"That's ludicrous," Koga glared at Inuyasha and then Miroku.

"Please, we haven't seen him in so long. I couldn't bare to lose him after we just got him back," was the only words that passed Kagome's lips and they could see Koga's resolve crumble.

"Okay but only for five months, then he comes home with me where he belongs. Just to make sure I don't have any second feelings I won't be visiting him and I'll leave now so there are no painful goodbyes," Koga gently replaced his lap under Shippo's head with a soft pillow.

"Koga?" the younger boy mumbled, sleep marring his voice.

"Shhh... go back to sleep my little one, sleep my youko," Koga placed a tender kiss on the boy's forehead and then strode from the room moments, disappearing a whirlwind, before they could see the tears n his cheeks.

Shippo awakened the next morning and was devastated to learn that Koga had left during the night. He was almost angry with his friends for convincing him to go. Then he realized the truth of the situation and moved through the rest of the week in a state of semi-depression, playing with the children and walking in the sun.

A month passed and Shippo went through a bout of sickness, eventually it ended and Shippo seemed to have changed minutely. He was suddenly happier, he would watch the children all day or have a guy's night out or a girl's night in (don't ask why they included him, I don't know). His days and nights were enjoyable and yet another month passed like this.

The days continued to pass and they all started to see the little changes in Shippo, it wasn't until towards the end of the third month that he shared a little secret that he had. Shippo opened his eyes that morning and watched everyone else sleep. When they finally awakened he called them together.

"I have an announcement," he started in an excited voice. "I'm pregnant, who its weird to say that," Shippo spoke breathlessly.

"That's amazing," Kagome jumped into his lap and then sheepishly back right back out, staring at his stomach.

"How many months along are you?" Miroku raised a brow.

"A little over three months now if memory serves," Shippo answered with a smile.

"That's - amazing," was the only thing Inuyasha could mutter.

The conversation ended in a celebratory outing, with food and laughter. Shippo played with the children with the images of his own in his head. He laughed a lot more in the coming months, even as his pregnancy grew more and more obvious. He had quite a hump, although it was hidden well underneath a baggy shirt and pants. There was just an ethereal glow about him as he moved through the days.

Five months passed in a haze of excitement and happiness and then it was time for Shippo to leave. Koga walked into the village and straight through the staring crowd and into their shared hut. Shippo was not in the small house but Kagome and Sango were. Kagome turned and smiled, then a frown began to replace the show of happiness.

"I've come to take Shippo back with me, where is he?" Koga spoke wearily, he had spent most of the morning scouting his lands then making this trip.

"I'm sorry, Koga, but you can't take Shippo from us now!" Kagome's face pleaded with him.

"I said five months and I kept my end of the bargain, now Shippo has to come home," Koga stated firmly.

"But that was before we knew Shippo was-" she was cut off as Sango's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shippo was- what?" Koga demanded.

"It is not our place to say," Sango spoke calmly.

"Tell me what is wrong with my mate!" Koga screamed at the two women.

"Hello, am I interrupting anything?" Koga turned and was confronted with the beautiful sight of Shippo as he stood in the doorway with an inner glow that only managed to magnify the halo of light surrounding him by the sun in the sky behind him.

"Nothing Shippo darling," Kagome was instantly on her feet. "Come in and get off your feet, come on now, I can handle the kids. You shouldn't be lifting her, she's much to heavy for you to be lifting," Sango joined in on the worried mothering.

"What-"

"And cluck, cluck goes the mother duck," Shippo answered with a radiant smile.

"What is-"

"Have you eaten enough today, here eat this," Sango shoved a piece of fruit in his face for him to nibble on.

"Sango don't you remember packing that lunch for a small army for me and the kids," Shippo laughed and turned the fruit away.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Koga finally yelled above the other conversation.

"Oh Koga how I missed you," Shippo finally turned and moved towards him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too- wait what is that," Koga's eyes widened as he felt Shippo's enlarged tummy pressing against his own.

"Well Koga, I don't know how to tell you this," Shippo stumbled around with his words for a moment.

"He's pregnant, there now you won't have to say it," Kagome blurted, then shrunk away from the kitsune's glare.

"You- You're pregnant?" Koga asked and barely saw the boy's nod before he collapsed in a dead faint.

"He fainted," Kagome observed, and once more she was cornered by the red head's angry glare.

"Tell us the obvious," he rolled his eyes before bending down to easily lift the other man.

"Wait you shouldn't be lifting so much weight, here let me," Sango moved forward, arms out and ready.

"You know I can handle it, he weighs almost nothing to me. I really hope Koga's not as over protective as you two are. I don't know how I'd handle all four of you," Shippo spoke even as the third 'hen' walked into the room, and golden eyes widened.

"Why are you carrying something so heavy? He should be carrying you, not the other way around. You give him here this instant and get off your feet. I mean I had a bad feeling about letting you out of my sight long enough for you to take the children on the picnic, but you just had to be so stubborn. I must absolutely insist after such an outing that you do not lift such a heavy burden," as Inuyasha blabbered he wrestled Koga from Shippo's arms and began to head towards the fox's hut.

The wolf awakened only moment later. He seemed almost as frantic as the others until he spotted his pregnant fox. He couldn't stop the idiotic grin that spread across his face as he took the other boy's hand and pulled him towards himself. He pressed a tearful kiss to the knuckles of the hand before reaching up and pulling his head down to receive a lingering kiss. Shippo moved into the kiss, kneeling beside of the other youkai. The others cleared their throats and they stared up into their impressive glares. Inuyasha pulled Shippo to his feet before lifting him from the ground and seating him in an overstuffed rocker on one side of the hut.

"You shouldn't be doing things like that, we don't know how it will affect the baby. You sit there and rest, I already told you how upset I am with you and you just keep on pushing it mister," Inuyasha scolded him in a happy voice, Kagome had told him not to sound stressed or to stress Shippo, it was bad for the baby.

"Ya know what's sad?" Kagome blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Sango turned to Kagome, smiling as she placed a restraining hand on Shippo's shoulder.

"Inuyasha wasn't that overprotective when I was pregnant and we weren't that way with each other, and you'd think having already been through it once we'd be understanding to someone in Shippo's position," Kagome cocked her head to the side. "But yet my mind keeps coming up with these unreasonably worrying reasons for me to look after him and bicker like an old hen," Kagome thought for moment then shrugged turning back to their previous conversation, no one seeming to have really paid attention anyways.

"Inuyasha, please let me stand up," Shippo looked up at him, puppy eyes on full blast.

"That won't work," Inuyasha growled. "Won't, won't, won't!"

"Puh-lease," Shippo's eyes only grew larger in his round face as Inuyasha's resolve finally crumbled.

"Fine, have your way. But you better not over exert yourself," Inuyasha firmly stated, even as Shippo pounced into his mate's arms.

"SHIPPO, what did I just finish saying?" Inuyasha ranted, then quickly soothed it over with a huge grin.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," Shippo opened his arms wide and Inuyasha walked over and gave them smaller man a hug, then pulled back beaming.

"It's getting bigger," he stated in awe.

"Well of course silly," Shippo laughed.

Arms wrapped around his middle and he was hauled back to fit snugly against the front of his mate. Inuyasha laughed as the fox blushed, snuggling back into the warmth of the taller man. Koga's blue eyes filled with tears as he looked down at a man he never knew he would come to love as he did at that moment.

"Without even realizing it," he murmured aloud, and Shippo turned his head slightly.

The sight of Shippo looking up at him with those cherry red lips parted in a smile and the flush that adorned his cheeks. There was a light in the boy's deep emerald eyes that hadn't been glistening there before and a glow about him over all. Koga couldn't help but brush a tender kiss across those parted lips and laying his cheek to rest among Shippo's flushed one.

"I fell in love with you, without even realizing it," Koga whispered, in a slightly husky voice.

"I love you too, my wolf," Shippo worried his lower lip for moment, then smiled once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok everyone, here's the deal:

I have indeed switched over to Adult Fan Fiction. My user name is Child of the Darkened Moon, if you would like to find my stories on that site. I am posting the stories available here onto my account there- so they should be available shortly. They will also be available on my LJ account for those who have yet to reach legal age- my screen name is DeathsDisease. If anyone has a serious problem with my switching of websites, please inform me.

I will keep these stories posted for another month before deleting them. That is unless the moderators do it for me.

Look forward to seeing you soon

Darkmoonchild


End file.
